Somewhere a Clock is Ticking
by AlexandriaBlack
Summary: After her father's murderer Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban, Alexandria Summers is furious. After the sightings of him around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, is it possible she's next? And why is Oliver Wood and Roger Davies suddenly talking to her? Oliver/OC
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello everyone! I've noticed the lack of Oliver/OC stories and since I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Oliver, I decided to write one for you =). Please review, I would love to hear what you think of it. Thank you!

Chapter One

It was nearing 9 o'clock in the morning and Alexandria Summers could not sit still. Her mother kept telling her to sit still or to go do something, but she was stubborn and excited. It was September 1st and Alexa would be entering her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She couldn't wait to see her friends again after the long summer. Sure, they had written each other letters nonstop, but that was only a substitute for the real thing. She was excited to see how much everyone had changed and to just be at Hogwarts where you had so much freedom.

Her best friends Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell would be there and from what she had heard from them, they all had amazing summer stories. At the end of the school year last year she knew that Angelina had started to have a crush on Fred and Katie had one on Cedric Diggory. Alexa hoped that everything would work out for them. After running upstairs, she double checked to make sure she packed everything. Walking past a mirror, she stopped to make sure that she was ready for the train.

Alexandria had long wavy black hair and gray eyes with a cute button nose. She was about 5'7 like her mother and had an athletic built even though she didn't play any sports. Her mother had told her that apart from her button nose and her height, she was a spitting image of her father. All she knew about her father was that he had died in 1981. He was with one of his friends when a dark wizard named Sirius Black muttered a curse and blew up the street as well as her father. From what she knew her father was a curse breaker at Gringotts and his name was William Owens.

Shaking herself out of her day dream, she dragged her trunk down the stairs and by the door, ready to leave. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it until she noticed that her mother looked extremely shocked and was staring at the little TV they had there. It was on the news and someone had just come in with a report of a breakout. Interested, she listened.

"Yesterday at around midnight, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. He is recorded to be the first and only person to have ever escaped since the Dementors became the guards. The Aurors say that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. 13 years ago, he performed a curse that killed 12 innocent people, both wizards and muggle including Peter Pettigrew, William Owens, Felicia Adams, Terry O'Sullivan and many more. If you spot Black do not approach him and let the local Aurors know immediately. That's all for tonight," the announcer said before the program ended.

Alexa could still see the picture of him in her head. He had a haunted look about him and was laughing like a maniac. It is said that he was related to Bellatrix Lestrange which made perfect sense that he would be insane. She now understood why her mother was in shock. The man that killed her boyfriend (they never had the time to get married, she said) had escaped the inescapable prison. Alexa herself was furious that he escaped; because he had to live with the punishment he was given.

"Mum, are you okay?" Alexandria asked her mother as she helped her sit down.

"Yes thanks, it's just a shock. I never imagined that he would escape. It seems unrealistic that he would," her mother trailed off as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"I agree, I can't believe he did. He's the reason I don't have a father. I hope they catch him soon."

"They will try their best my dear, but don't worry you'll be at Hogwarts. It'll be safe there."

"But what about you mother? What if he tries to finish you off too?"

"Don't worry about me Alexa, he won't. You're worrying too much already. Anyways, it's time to leave for Hogwarts!" Her mother reassured her as she grabbed her daughter's trunk.

Not noticing that her mother hadn't regained her color, she decided to forget about it and to have the best year that she could this year. Grabbing her mother's arm while her trunk was in the other one, they apparated in the station at 10:30 am.

"Be safe Alexandria and make sure that you don't go looking for Black," her mother warned her.

"Yes mum and don't worry about me too much, I'll be fine," she replied.

Her mother laughed, "Yes I know dear. I love you and don't forget to write."

"I will, but I should go bye!" Alexa exclaimed as she gave her mother a hug and walked towards the train.

Alexa walked onto the train and started searching for her friends in the different compartments. After opening about a million compartments, she finally found Alicia, Angelina and Katie.

"Hey Alexa" Alicia said as she ran to give Alexa a hug.

"Hey Ali," Alexa said with a laugh, "and Katie and Angie."

"Hey Alexa," Katie and Angie replied.

Angelina whispered, "Have you guys heard about Black's breakout?"

Alicia shot a concerned look at Alexa before replying, "Yeah, I don't understand how he did it."

"I hear he's smart and he did have a long time to think about it, so it does make a bit of sense. No place is 100 percent foolproof," Katie added.

"I hope they catch him soon, because he's a danger to everyone and its making people feel nervous about other breakouts," Alexa said when her friends noticed she hadn't added anything in. Only Alicia knew who her father was. She didn't want many people to know what happened, it was just a defence mechanism she had. "Anyways, I think I saw our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor on the train, did you guys?" she added.

"No, what did he look like," Angelina asked.

"He was asleep and looked a little sick to be honest. He looks like he really needs this job by the look of what he wore. I wonder what his story is," Alexa wondered as she replied.

Alicia laughed, "Who cares about his story, I just hope he's easy on homework and he's not strict!"

They decided that it was time to get changed before Hogwarts as they were approaching. When they were finished changing, the train had came to a stop, but after looking outside, they realized that they weren't yet at Hogwarts and that the power had gone out.

"What do you think is going on?" Alicia asked.

Katie shushed her, "We should be quiet; I have a really bad feeling about this."

They decided to listen to Katie and kept quiet. They heard a couple of commotions outside when suddenly, something opened the door. The room instantly became cool when the figure in the black robes entered. Alexa was starting to feel all her happiness and excitement disappear and negative thoughts overcame her. Finally after a few minutes, the figure left and they were going back to normal. Fred and George Weasley quickly rushed into the compartment, scaring the girls once again.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Fred asked them worried.

"We are now, how about you? Did it visit you too?" Alicia asked.

"That's good, it did and I hope to never feel like that again," George replied shivering at the thought of another encounter.

Alexa flipped her black hair away from her face, "I know what you mean. I can't believe they would let the Dementors on the train like that. Anybody could get hurt, especially if they have a painful past."

Angelina looked surprised, "How do you know all that Lexa?"

"You know me, I'm the bookworm here. Remember when we had to study werewolves in third year? Well, the Dementors were on the next page and I was curious. I hoped never to meet them though," Alexa lied and didn't look at Alicia because she knew she wouldn't be happy. It wasn't her fault she wanted to be informed on who was guarding her father's killer.

"Good point," Fred replied, "We're actually at Hogwarts this time, so we should get going. Don't want to pull a Harry and Ron."

They all laughed at the memory and quickly got their trunks and left the train. Talking about the twins' pranks and telling jokes, they finally made it to the Great Hall. They had overheard from Malfoy that Harry Potter had fainted on the train after a Dementor came in and Alexa thought it made sense since he did witness his parents' murder. Fred and George got quite angry and it took Katie and Alicia to hold them back from attacking Malfoy. Finally, they took a seat and after seeing Harry and Hermione Granger take their seat, Professor Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome everyone," Professor Dumbledore started, "Welcome to a new school year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to tell you and because one is a serious matter, we should get it out of the way first. Now as you all have seen them searching the Hogwarts Express for Sirius Black, Hogwarts has had to welcome a few Dementors from Azkaban that were sent to us by the Ministry of Magic."

Dumbledore paused and it was easy to see that he wasn't happy with the news, "They will be posted at every school entrance and as they're going to be staying there for quite some time, you're not going to be allowed to leave the school without any permission. The Dementors are not fooled by disguises or any trick, not even invisibility cloaks," he added amusingly.

"The nature of a Dementor is that they don't take in consideration any excuses. So I offer advice to each and every one of you to not put yourselves in a situation where you could get hurt. I'm talking mostly to the prefects and Head Boy and Girl to prevent any students to try to fool or provoke a Dementor."

Alexa looked at Percy who was sitting next to Oliver Wood and saw that he was puffing out his chest and looked around him with an air of importance that made Alexa want to laugh. As if Percy could defend or control anyone. Everyone was quiet at the seriousness of the matter. The Dementors were definitely here to stay and would try to make life unpleasant for everyone.

"Now to move on to happier things, I'm happy to welcome two new teachers this year. Please welcome Professor Lupin for the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Since our Care of Magical Creatures professor has decided to retire, I'm pleased to announce that Rubeus Hagrid has decided to fill in the position as well as being our school's game keeper. Now I think everyone agrees when I say, let the feast begin!"

Everyone clapped at the end of the speech and began to pile a variety of foods on their plates. Alexa smiled. This was the reason why she was excited to come to Hogwarts. So she could be with her amazing friends that she would do anything for and to be in this magical world as well as being in school. She knew that she would have a lot to worry about once she left school and that's why she wanted to stay in school. It was so easy to see your friends and you knew that they were safe. Nothing could hurt you here, but once they left she knew that reality would crash in. Alexa knew that the war wasn't over and that Lord Voldemort (her mother said that her father would be disappointed if she called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) was just waiting and gathering his strength. Deep down everyone knew that. That's the reason why she wanted to stay in school where everyone she loved was safe.

A roar of laughter brought her out of her thoughts and she looked around to see her friends laughing at something. Looking around she noticed that the twins had charmed Percy's head to grow and he was red with anger. It was quite funny, because it was fitting. He did have a big head after all. Joining in the laughter she saw the twins tease Percy with his new head. Wood seemed to enjoy it too for even though he was Percy's friend, he was laughing too. In an instant, he caught her eye and they were just looking at each other for what seemed forever. After an eternity, Alexa finally broke it and joined the fun her friends were having. She made a few wand movements under the table and pointed at Malfoy. Hearing a squeal, everyone turned around to see who squealed.

Everyone started laughing again, because Draco Malfoy had an afro. If that wasn't bad enough his afro was bright pink and it was absolutely huge. He tried to do a few spells on his hair to make it disappear, but nothing changed. Malfoy commanded Parkinson to try to fix it but it only made matters worse. Instead of fixing it, she made him bald. Malfoy seemed to not have noticed and looked like he wanted to kiss Parkinson for fixing it. Just wait until he found out he was bald...

"Good job Alexa!" George laughed as he clapped her on the back.

Alexa shrugged, "He deserved it after what he was saying about Harry. Honestly, how low can Malfoy get?"

"Oh he can go plenty lower. I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out Parkinson made him bald. The funny thing is that I doubt Pomfrey will fix it after he made fun of her last year," Fred replied.

"I forgot about that! That'll make Harry feel better, having a bald Malfoy," Angie giggled.

After they were finished eating, Fred and George left to go find Lee Jordan and the girls went to the common room. They were talking about all the gossip they had heard like how Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe were now going out, which they thought was gross. Supposedly Adrian Pucey and Cho Chang were going out. It was a good thing, because no one really liked either of them and that way they wouldn't bother anyone. Pucey wasn't ugly, but he wasn't the hottest guy around. After giving the password (_La vie est simplement magnifique_), they entered the common room and headed to their dorms. Not before seeing Wood making out with his girlfriend Audrey Saletrich on the couch. After they all made disgusted faces, they entered their dorms laughing.

"I can't believe that Oliver is dating Saletrich, she's such an ice princess," Angelina said as she sat down on her bed.

"She's not that bad," Katie said putting away her clothes from her trunk.

"I actually have seen her with her past boyfriends and she is that bad. Not that I care since I don't know Wood or anything and I know he's your captain and all. He should be careful though, she leaves quite the trail behind her," Alexandria replied.

"I know, I saw what she did to Flint, even though he is a terrible person, he doesn't deserve what she did to him," Alicia added.

"Anyways, Alicia didn't you have a story to tell us?" Katie asked changing the subject. She wasn't a big fan of talking about people.

Alicia sat up right away, "Yes I did and I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me Katie! So I met this guy this summer when I went to Canada with my family. I was so surprised when I saw how much it was similar to the United States, because you guys know how much I love the States. His name was Nathan Sullivan and he was incredible. He had blue eyes, brown hair, tanned and was amazingly athletic. He was pretty much my perfect guy, but he lives, well, in Canada with the cold."

Alexa started laughing, "So you meet this amazing guy in Canada and you're worried about the snow when you're there in the summer?"

"Shut it! It's not my fault, anyways; well you can say that we had some fun while I was there. I remember that on the last night, I stayed past the time I was supposed to go back to my hotel room at and when my father finally found us, Nate took the blame and was so sweet," Ali added.

"So how far exactly did you go with this Nathan guy?" Angie asked curiously.

Ali's blush answered for her.

"Ali! You're not serious," Katie asked shocked.

"I'm afraid I am Katie," Ali replied laughing.

"So, how was it?" Alexa asked giggling.

"It was absolutely amazing. He was so kind and gentle with me, it was actually his first time too. I expected it to be extremely painful, but it was not bad," she added embarrassingly.

"As long as we keep that information away from George, than we should be fine," Alexa mentioned and smirked when they caught her meaning.

"Wait, since when does George like her?" Angie asked.

"Since the end of last year," she replied, "I kind of noticed though and he finally told me. Couldn't you tell that he kept looking at Alicia during the feast?"

The girls talked for a little longer, but they were soon too tired from travelling and decided to go to bed with each their own thoughts to think through. Alexandria was thinking about what it meant now that Black had escaped, Katie was thinking of how to get Cedric Diggory to notice her while Alicia was thinking of Nathan and George and Angie's thoughts were jumping from problem to problem that had threatened to control her life recently. What they all knew for certain was that it was good to finally be back at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you for reading Chapter One for those of you who read it and I would really appreciate receiving reviews. I want to see if I should continue it or not and I would love to hear your opinion. Thank you. **

Chapter Two

The sunlight entered the dorm and Alexa tried to roll over but it was no use, she was already awake. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she grabbed her wand and performed a time spell. Showing her that it was 7:30 am, she quickly hurried out of her bed, put on her robes, performed a quick spell on hair and for her makeup, brushed her teeth and ran to the Great Hall, hoping that she hadn't been too late. Spotting her friends at the end of the table, she joined them and quickly buttered a bagel.

"Did you just get up?" Katie asked her.

Alexa simply kept chewing her bagel.

"I take that as a yes," Angie assumed.

"She's also mad at us for not waking her up," Ali added.

Alexa glared, "Of course I am, would it have been so hard to wake me up. I missed the schedules!"

"Don't worry about it, we got it for you," Katie told her indifferently as everyone was used to her grumpiness in the morning.

Alexa took her schedule and groaned. Today she had History of Magic which was a joy to have in the mornings, Transfiguration and then lunch, afterwards she had double Advanced Potions which was a NEWT level course. Luckily, Snape never acknowledged her and gave her the grade her work deserved. Tomorrow, she would have Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Charms and then the next day it would alternate. Everyone had already gotten their books, so when it was time to leave, Alexa ran to the Common Room to grab her History of Magic book and her Transfiguration book since she wouldn't have much time between the breaks.

After finally getting to the Common Room, she quickly entered her dorm. After scanning her bookshelf a few times, she finally found the two books she was looking for and after checking the time with her wand she swore and ran down the stairs after grabbing her quill, ink and parchment. The portrait quickly opened and there she collided with someone and fell on the floor along with all her stuff. Looking up at the offending person, she realized it to be Wood and he was laughing at her. Quickly gathering her books, he helped her up.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Wood apologized.

"It's alright; I'm just running late about it. Sorry for not paying attention to where I was going," Alexa said as she shifted her books.

Wood smiled, "It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm Oliver by the way."

"I'm Alexandria," she replied.

"So why is it that we've gone to school together for a long time and we haven't talked?" Oliver asked.

Alexa laughed, "It's probably because we're in different years and you're more into sports than I am. We do run in different circles you know."

"That's true except for the part where we run in different circles. I do hang out with Percy and a few other 7th years, but you hang out with my quidditch team and I hang out with them as well," he replied.

"Yeah, that is weird. Well, we'll just have to make an effort to talk then," Alexa smiled feeling completely comfortable talking to him.

"We will. I saw what you did to Malfoy yesterday at the feast. That was pretty clever of you."

"Thanks, I didn't know you saw that. I thought that no one, but the gang saw me. He deserved it after what he was saying about Harry."

"I heard about that. All Malfoys are like that though. Don't you have to go to class?"

"Oh right, I totally forgot. I should get going now, but it was nice meeting you officially Oliver. I'll see you around," Alexa blushed as she turned to walk to History of Magic for which she was now extremely late.

"Don't get run into anyone," Oliver said as he entered the common room after hearing her laugh.

Alexandria broke out into a run and ran to class as fast as she could. Luckily, History of Magic wasn't that far and she was able to make it inside without Professor Binns noticing. Slipping into the seat closest to the window, she let her mind wander. Alexa thought that it was really strange that out of the blue, Oliver Wood started talking to her. It was definitely fun and she was hoping that they could become friends, because it would make hanging out with her friends, or as he said his quidditch team, a lot easier. Knowing that he had a girlfriend, no matter how much of a drama queen she was (his girlfriend that is), erased any kind of interest that she had of thinking of him in any other way then a friend though.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by something landing on her desk startling her. Picking it up, she recognized Alicia's writing.

- Hey Lexi, why were you so late?

- Hey, I forgot my books like I told you guys and I ran into someone and it took me longer to get back.

- Oh I see and is this person a guy and good looking?

- Yes, but he's off the market. It was just a friendly chat, don't worry about it.

- Don't do that, I'm curious now! Who is this guy that kept you from class for so long?

- Haha, funny Ali. It was just Oliver Wood, no need to worry about it.

- Oliver? As in my quidditch captain Oliver Wood?

- No, my brother Oliver Wood, obviously.

- Well sorry, I'm just surprised. I've never seen you two talk before.

- We haven't, this is the first time I've ever talked to him.

- And how did that go? Did he try to convince you to play for Gryffindor?

- No and you know I'm way too scared of heights to play that sport. We just talked about how strange it

was that we've gone to school together all these years and never talked. We do kind of share the same

group of friends.

- Well obviously, all your friends are on the team. I think it's a good thing you guys are friends. Do you like him?

- No not that way, he's dating someone remember? I'm not that kind of girl and I'm not interested in him that way.

- Awe... I think you guys would make a cute couple.

- Keep dreaming Alicia.

- Fine, I will: P.

- So have you thought of your dear George Weasley lately?

- A bit. To be honest, I did like George that way at the end of last year, but then I met Nate and well, I'm still hung up on Nate.

- It makes sense; you guys did share something that you'll always remember. Don't forget that he lives in Canada and we're in Scotland. It couldn't work out even if one of you guys did move to the same place. You would resent each other for separating each other from friends and family. We are only in our 6th Year and I think that you should consider George. He has liked you for the longest time and I think you would balance each other out. To be honest, I think he might be falling for you without knowing it.

- You're right about the Nate thing thanks for that. I think I needed to hear that from someone other than myself and have it sound somewhat reasonable. George has been a close friend for so long; I would hate to ruin that if we did date.

- What if it works out though. You would miss out on your chance for happiness. Life is about taking risks and I think it's a risk you should take.

- I'll think about it and I'll let you know what I think. I'm happy you became friends with Oliver. I can see you guys becoming close; you guys are so similar yet so different. You guys would make good best friends, well after me and you of course :).

- Of course we're good best friends :). Yeah, well let's not get ahead of ourselves. I hope that it works out. You know how I love making new friends. Class is going to be over in a few minutes. I'll talk to you then :).

Alexa quickly charmed the note back to Alicia and just as she saw that she had finished reading, the class was dismissed. Picking up her stuff as she forgot to bring along her book bag, she joined Ali. Walking in the hallway, a bald Malfoy walked past them with a look of irritation. When he was finally out of sight, they burst out laughing. Apparently, he had discovered his lack of hair and still had no idea who did it. Alexa was a bit thankful, because having the Malfoys as an enemy wasn't high on her to-do list. Sure she didn't agree with them or their values, but what was the point of making enemies when you could just avoid someone you aren't interested in being civil to. Their next class was going to be Transfiguration which they shared with Angelina and they decided to take a few shortcuts that the twins taught them.

Alicia was being her outgoing self, saying hello to random students that she knew, but that Alexa had no idea who they were. Alexa wasn't outgoing when she didn't want to be and at school she mostly chose to be quiet and observe. Ahead she could see Ron and Hermione fighting about something and Harry looked like he was tired of being the peacemaker. She felt a bit bad that he was best friends with such stubborn people with quick tempers. Alexa had a feeling though that Ron and Hermione might end up together, because as they say in kindergarten, if a boy likes you he either teases or makes fun of you. As grown up as they thought themselves to be, they were still quite young being the age of 13. She was personally glad she was no longer 13, because she no longer felt like an awkward duck at 16 which was quite the relief.

They finally arrived in class a few minutes early and sat down by Angelina.

"Alright, I have news for you. I think that it's possible that Diggory has a thing for Katie!" Angelina said while setting out her stuff.

Alexa was confused, "Are you sure about that? What makes you say that?"

Angelina smiled, "I've noticed that during the feast and breakfast he was looking at her quite often, they talked for a bit this morning on their way to classes and he walked her to her second class. If he doesn't like her then he's gay."

"I'm so happy for Katie; she's liked him for such a long time. If anyone deserves it it's her," Alicia added in.

"I agree and he's so good looking. I know he's younger than us and that I don't even mention guys younger than me, but he's the exception. They fit well together, they're both quiet, thoughtful and smart people who like to play quidditch," Alexa said.

They continued talking about the possibility of Cedric Diggory asking their friend, Katie Bell, to be his girlfriend soon that they had not noticed Professor McGonagall's sudden arrival.

"Silence students, class has begun. Welcome to your 6th year of Transfigurations. I hope that you have all completed your summer homework for it was due for today and will count for points. If you could all make a pile on my desk" the Professor said.

"Now we will be revising some of the material in your OWLs, but mainly we will be focusing on preparing yourselves for your NEWT level Transfiguration. You will have to be disciplined, work hard, be organized and study for I do not tolerate laziness. If I don't think you can handle my class, you will drop this class. I expect less chatter than what I have witnessed this morning on my arrival. Moving on, this year we will be covering..." Professor McGonagall continued.

Alexandria and her friends wrote down what Professor McGonagall said, because she only used the board sometimes and a lot of things she said were put on tests. All her students had learnt that to pass the class, you had to take your own notes. Alexa couldn't wait for Advanced Potions though. It was her favourite subject and she needed it for her career choice. Alexa wanted to be a healer like her mother was. She saw how much dedication it took, but also how much help needed. They were at a time where a war could start any minute, so she wanted to be able to do her part and heal the wounded. She knew that it was a dangerous business sometimes, but she couldn't help but feel like it was what she was meant to do. She missed her mother and her advice. Her mother was a gorgeous woman she had blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles, exactly the opposite of Alexandria. She reminded herself that she needed to inform her mother on her arrival and the recent events that had taken place at school like the Dementors. Alexa knew her mother would not like hearing about that. She hoped that her mother was okay, because she knew that recently with the breakout; a lot of memories of her father must have surfaced. Alexa was sad to know that they still caused her so much pain. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she listened to McGonagall and groaned at what they were going to be learning. She wasn't kidding when she said this year was going to be harder. Finally after what seemed like hours, the class was dismissed and it was time for lunch. Angelina, Alicia and Alexa met up with Katie in the hallway after noticing that she had just said goodbye to Cedric Diggory. She saw Oliver Wood walk with a couple of 7th Year guys on her right and he gave her a nod. Nodding back, she continued walking with her friends. Thankfully they were too caught up in their conversation about classes so far. It wasn't that she had something to hide; she just knew that they would make a huge deal out of it for no reason. They did tend to blow things out of proportion.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Alicia said, "So guess that Alexa started talking to today?"

Curious, Katie asked, "Who?"

"Oliver Wood," she smirked.

"Are you serious?" Angelina asked.

"Shut it guys, it was just a friendly chat. You do know that he has a girlfriend right?" Alexa replied.

Angie rolled her eyes, "Sure, it was a friendly chat. Anyone would kill for a chat with him. He's quite good looking. If he wasn't my quidditch captain, I would..."

"Oh Merlin, don't finish that please," Alexa groaned. Angelina sometimes thought of guys like meat. It was quite disturbing.

"What? I'm just saying," Angelina replied innocently.

Alexa rolled her eyes at her silliness, "Anyways, what about Katie and Diggory?"

Katie blushed, "We just started talking. that's all so far."

"You're way too modest for your own good Katie. He likes you," Alicia smiled.

"I hope so, I've liked him for awhile now," Katie replied.

Alexa sighed, "As much as I would love to stay, I have to go get my Potions stuff and my book bag. See you guys at dinner?"

"Alright. Talk to you later," Angelina replied.

"Try not to run into anyone," Alicia smirked.

Alexa laughed as she walked away, her friends were ridiculous. Seeing George ahead, she decided to join him as he walked towards the Common Room. She knew how hung up on Alicia he was and being a little more serious would balance out Alicia's craziness. Alexandria and George had gotten a little closer last year after being paired up in Transfiguration after he pulled a prank in their class. He had confessed that he liked her best friend and that he had liked her for awhile, but wasn't sure what to do about it. Alexa had told him to keep doing what he was doing, talk to her more and just not worry about it. If it was meant to be it would happen. It did work, because she did like him at the end of the year but then she had to meet Nate and well you know the rest. Hopefully, Alicia would take her advice and consider George.

"Hey George!" Alexa exclaimed when she caught up with him.

"Oh hey Alexa. What's up?" George asked.

"Nothing much, just grabbing my Potions stuff. You know how I'm doing that NEWT level one. So where's your better half?"

"You're quite mistaken, Lexi dear. I'm the better half."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"I'm right. Anyways, Fred is off in the Great Hall probably flirting with some girls."

"Ah, I see."

"What do you want?"

"Do you still like Alicia?"

George paused and all confidence disappeared, "Yeah sadly."

"Hey, don't give up yet. I have a feeling that you guys will go out this year."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Honestly, go for it. Talk to her and be more around. She'll notice you, but don't jock around all the time or she'll think you won't be serious."

"Alright Captain, after you," George said as we entered the Common Room.

Finally splitting up, Alexandria felt good about her little talk with George. She knew that he was giving up on Alicia and she knew it was a matter of time before Alicia ended up liking him too. To be honest, she kind of felt a bit excluded. Alicia and George would have a thing going on, she knew her best friend, Katie and Diggory seemed to be headed in that direction and she knew that it was only a matter of time that Angelina and Fred hooked up at least. Didn't that make her the odd one out of their group? Deciding she was being foolish, she had grabbed her book bag and her potions stuff. Noticing she had a bit of time before class started, she decided to finally write that letter to her mother. She wrote that she missed her and that she had arrived safely at Hogwarts. Alexa also wrote to be careful; you never knew what could happen. She quickly left her dorms so she could send the letter before Potions started. On her way to the Owlery, she witnessed quite a scene. It seemed that Katie and Diggory would be going out after all. They were making out right beside the door to the Owlery which was a bit inconvenient and would be a bit embarrassing for Katie, but she really couldn't be late to Potions. Walking to the door, the couple finally noticed her .They both blushed and excused themselves and Alexa sent Katie a look that they would talk about it later.

After nearly getting attacked by a few stubborn and grumpy owls, she finally made it to Potions on time. Looking around she had no idea where to sit. The friend she usually sat with in Ravenclaw and she had transferred out at the end of last year. Glancing to her left she saw Flint leering at her with his friend Pucey and felt disgusted. There were a few Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Gryffindors, but she wasn't familiar with any of them. Noticing there wasn't a free desk, she knew she had to choose before Professor Snape entered the room or he would finally notice her.

"Hey Alexa!" a voice shouted from her right.

Looking at who had called her name, she was relieved to see Oliver Wood sitting down with a free chair. After inviting her to sit with him, she sat down awkwardly not quite knowing what to expect. She had only met him today and it must look weird that they were now sitting together.

"So I thought you were a 6th year?" Oliver asked hesitantly waiting to see if she would get offended.

Smiling, Alexa replied, "Yeah I am, but Potions is my best subject."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're my partner then, because it's not really something I'm good at," he admitted.

"Oliver Wood, quidditch fanatic, is admitting he's not good at something? I'm surprised," she laughed.

"Funny, let's get our stuff out," he said as he started unpacking his book bag.

Oliver had a surprisingly messy bag. Having heard over the years how dedicated of captain he was and how he always created plays, she had always expected him to be a perfectionist. Alexa had heard about his training sessions from Alicia, Angelina and Katie so this kind of took her by surprise. Realizing that she had to start unpacking her stuff so he wouldn't that she was studying him, she took out her stuff and set it on the desk. Professor Snape entered the classroom and quickly said that he expected at least half of us to fail.

Well no one said he motivated anyone. Thankfully it wasn't all notes like in Professor McGonagall's class and they actually had to brew a potion. He wanted the class to make Veritaserum and after writing the directions and ingredients on the board, Alexa decided to get the materials.

"So Summers, when did you get a nice ass?" asked Flint as he smirked.

Alexa looked disgusted, "Get your mind out of the gutter Flint. I'm not interested."

He laughed, "Don't worry, you will be."

After that he took off and Alexa was left there angry and disgusted. She didn't appreciate guys like Flint trying to make moves on her. She actually didn't understand it, they were in rival houses and to him, and she was beneath him. Alexa knew that she had to be careful, because she had heard of how Flint went after girls. She had to be on her guard now so she wouldn't get an attack. Finally after gathering the Spine of Lionfish, Dragon Blood, Belladonna and Puffer-Fish Eyes, she returned to her table with Oliver looking at her curiously.

"What were you and Flint talking about?" Oliver asked as he helped me place the ingredients on the table.

Alexa made a disgusted face, "He was trying to hit on me."

"Are you serious? That's funny," he said as he started to grind the Spine of Lionfish.

She started heating the cauldron, "What is?"

"How he can possibly expect to get anyone. I'm sorry but he looks like a troll," Oliver grinned.

"I know what you mean. Anyways what were you up to this summer?" she asked him as she laughed.

After grabbing some Spine of Lionfish from Oliver and helping him grind it, they talked about what they had done during the summer. Oliver had stayed in Scotland this year and hung out with his friends from school and from out of school while making up quidditch plays for this year. He told her that he wanted to become a professional quidditch player and this was the last year he had to prove to them he could play at the pro level after she had made an amused face when he mentioned working on plays. Understanding, she mentioned that she wanted to become a healer and that's why she took Advanced Potions and Advanced Charms. After asking him what team he wanted to play for, he said that his dream team to play on would be on the Montrose Magpies, but said that he would also like to play for Puddlemere United. After finishing their potion, they waited because they knew that it would bring Snape's attention to them if they had finished a bit before everyone else.

"Okay, so I don't understand how we weren't friends before this," Alexa told him while they waited for class to end.

He shrugged, "Me neither, it's funny how you're the only one who doesn't think I'm neurotic liking quidditch."

"You're not that bad, it's just not all of us have found something that we love. Well actually I do, but it's quite embarrassing," she blushed.

"Tell me," Oliver said but it wasn't an order.

"No way, you're going to laugh at me. I barely know you too!" she said as she hid her face in her hands.

Oliver laughed, "Don't worry about it, I promise I won't laugh."

"Fine, I love to read and write," Alexa huffed knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't tell him.

He rolled his eyes, "That's what you were all worked up about? its fine, I'm more into sports but what you like is up to you."

"Yeah you have a point. I don't know I guess I just feel like people will make fun of me if I tell them that," Alexa blushed.

"Don't worry about it, it's all good," Oliver reassured me.

Finally the class was over and while Alexa had already packed up her stuff, she volunteered to bring a sample of their potion to their Professor. He didn't even notice that she had set it on his desk and turned around to walk out with Oliver. When they left the classroom, they both parted ways. Oliver went with Saletrich and Alexandria met up with Angelina and Alicia who were both smirking at her.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The next few weeks flew by quickly and they were rapidly reaching October. Alexandria and Oliver had gotten closer every day as they had the same class and they felt comfortable with each other like they hadn't felt with anyone other than them. Oliver soon become Alexa's best friend as she became his and she couldn't ever think of a reason why they hadn't been close before. It seemed so long ago that he wasn't in her life that she could barely remember it clearly. Oliver and Audrey Saletrich were still growing strong, but Alexa couldn't help but not like her. The reason was because she was positive that Audrey was spreading rumours about her and kept glaring at Alexa for no apparent reason. Honestly, was she that insecure?

George had decided to follow her advice and Alicia and George have never been closer. He was always nice, gentle and caring with her and Alicia had admitted to her a few days ago that she had started to like him and if he asked her out she would say yes. Alexa was pretty sure that George was waiting for the first Hogsmeade weekend which was coming up this week. She knew that Alicia would be thrilled to go with him. Honestly, she had never been happier for them.

Diggory, well Cedric as he insists they call him and Katie are going out. It was obvious as soon as Alexa walked to the Owlery and he had asked her. When she asked Katie about it she said that she was surprised this was working out for her, but was happy to have the chance to go out with him. They were the cutest couple, the kind that you would prefer to be. They weren't overly public, but kept it to themselves.

Alexa had noticed something different with Angelina. She seemed more tired, unhealthy and had a burden to carry. She didn't want to pry, because she still hadn't told her about Black and her father and felt bad for keeping the truth from her. Alexa noticed that at first she spent a lot of her time with Fred smiling and laughing, but then it slowly stopped and she started hanging out with Sebastian Montague the bad boy Slytherin. She really wouldn't have known if she hadn't heard them talk in the library. She was nervous for Angelina, because it seemed like Angelina was slipping away and there was nothing you could do.

"So what's on your mind?" A voice behind her asked.

She was busy working on a Transfiguration essay, when she replied, "Ugh, life."

"That's pretty heavy stuff. What's wrong?" Oliver asked as he took away her quill. He knew that she wouldn't have answered and would pretend everything was alright.

"It's just Angelina. I don't know, I think there's something wrong with her. She slowly slipping away from us and she's getting closer to Montague. I don't know, she's changing," Alexa admitted.

"Yeah, you should watch out for Montague. From what I heard he's into the bad stuff. I can't imagine what Angelina's going through that could push her to him, but watch out. I'm sure she'll come around Lexi, she's probably just going through a faze," he told her while twirling her quill.

She smiled, "Thanks Oliver, I think I needed to hear that. I wish I could talk to her about it though, we aren't that close that we talk about big problems."

"Do you want me to talk to Fred to find out?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea to me," Alexa replied, "So what's going on with you? I know that look."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "It's just Audrey. She's getting to be a bit unbearable and controlling. I like her and all, but it's too much. She doesn't trust me around other girls."

"Why? You would never cheat on someone. You're not that kind of person. I don't know, it's pretty hard to change someone's mind when they set it. I'm guessing she has a problem with me?" she assumed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's not you personally. Anyways let's stop talking about this. So who do you like?" he asked curiously.

"Would you believe me if I said no one," Alexa asked.

He laughed, "No, probably not."

"Well too bad for you, that's my answer. I don't know, I'm fine with where I'm at. I don't need to look for guys to make my life better," she said.

Oliver smiled, "That's good. Don't go out with someone just for the sake of it. You should have feelings for them."

"I know loser, I have dated before," she retorted.

"Anyways, I have to go I'm meeting Audrey. Have fun with that essay. Let's hang out tomorrow okay?" Oliver asked.

"Okay, by the lake at 2? Have fun with Audrey!" Alexa called out as he walked away.

Shaking her head at her silliness, she continued her long essay that she thought was really unnecessary. Sighing, she noticed she needed to find a book to help her and walked to the Transfiguration area of the library. Looking for a guide that she needed, she finally found the thick light blue book that she needed. Happy, she took it only to have someone else take it at the same time.

"Oh sorry, you can have it," the guy said as he gave the book to her.

Alexa blushed, "No, it's okay. You were here first."

"How about we share," he laughed, "I'm Roger Davies."

"Sounds like a good idea. Hi Roger, I'm Alexandria Summers," she replied as she walked back to her table to have him join it.

The conversation was a little awkward at first, because they didn't know what to say, but then they laughing about a joke in a few minutes. She had never really known or thought about Roger Davies before. He had short blonde hair, amazing blue eyes and a cute smile. She knew that he was a 7th year and that he was the Ravenclaw quidditch captain. Alexa found it kind of weird that she was meeting a bunch of 7th years this year, but shrugged. They did go to the same school and there wasn't that big of an age difference, look at her and Katie. They talked about random things, never staying on a subject too long and argued their opinions when they didn't agree on something. It's safe to say that Alexa was there for a few hours.

After saying goodbye, she walked into the common room to once again see Oliver and Saletrich making out. Did they have to make out so openly where you disgusted everyone? You didn't need to see that. Shaking her head, she climbed up the stairs to tell the girls about Roger Davies.

After she told them the story, Katie smiled, "Do you like him?"

"I thought I would, because he seems like an amazing guy but for some reason I don't. I admit that he's drop dead gorgeous, but I can't think of any more than being friends with him. It would be too weird," Alexa replied.

"It's because you already like someone," Alicia giggled.

"Who?" she asked clueless.

Alicia laughed, "Oliver Wood."

"No way!" Alexa made a surprised face.

"You so do, even I see it. You know there's a river in Egypt called denial," Angelina added with a smirk. That definitely rubbed off on her from Montague.

"Whatever you guys say, he does have a girlfriend by the way," she replied.

Katie laughed, "Come on Alexandria Summers, stop being so stubborn. We know you like him, just admit it."

Alexa thought about it. Did she really like him or did she only think of him as a friend? He was very good looking, sweet, caring, funny and he had become her best friend over the past three weeks. They say that that's not possible, but that's exactly how she felt. She was happy she ran into him the first day of school, because everything he was around she felt relaxed and happy. Alexa thought about all the little things he did that made her smile and then she cursed.

"Oh fuck, I like Oliver Wood," Alexa groaned.

"We knew you'd see the light," Alicia smiled.

"I think I prefer being in that lovely state of denial. You know he has a girlfriend that he really likes? He would never be interested in him. Remember, with guys I'm the best friend?" she sighed.

Katie replied, "Don't worry, everything will work out. What's meant to be will be eventually. Honestly though, how could Oliver not like you? You guys would make such a good couple. You know he'll break up with Saletrich eventually. Once he finds out she's not a saint."

"Don't give up, I'm pretty sure he likes you too he's just in denial too. You guys flirt with each other like crazy and he starts it sometimes," Angelina told her.

"Ugh, this is too weird, I think I like being in denial more," she groaned, "Well, it's getting late, good night!"

After they had all gone to bed, Alexa kept thinking. She didn't want to be that cheesy girl who fell in love with their best friend. Good thing she wasn't in love, not even close. Sure, she liked him, but it would pass eventually it just needed a bit of time. He was dating someone and she really didn't want to ruin that for him. Saletrich was a 7th year and she knew that she wasn't scared of her, the situation did a little bit. Alexa knew her friends would defend her all the way and so would George when he got wind of it. She owed it to George to tell him since he was open about that kind of stuff with her. Thinking of Roger Davies, she wondered why she didn't like him. It was probably because she already liked Oliver and to her, nothing could really compare to that. Finally exhausted, she fell asleep for the first night since Sirius Black's escape without any dreams.

The next morning she woke up a bit late, but wasn't too worried about it because it was Saturday. Hogsmeade was tomorrow and she was looking forward to getting some more chocolate. Honestly, you've never tasted chocolate if you hadn't had this stuff before. She woke up Alicia and after getting ready; they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast while Angelina and Katie were still sleeping. No matter how close they were with the others, they were best friends. After nodding in acknowledgement to a few people, she sat down with Alicia.

"You really had no idea you liked him?" Alicia asked as she grabbed some toast.

Alexa shrugged, "Not really, but it would make sense. You know who I like before I do."

"Well you did all the things you usually do when you liked a guy, so I just assumed. Like I said at the beginning of the year, you would make a good couple. Guess what?" Alicia said excitedly.

"What?" she asked.

"George asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!"

"That's awesome! I'm not going to lie and say I didn't expect it."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to hook you guys up for the longest time. He's liked you for the longest time and then you liked him, but then it didn't work and finally you guys are back on track."

"Wow, thanks for telling me earlier! I'm just kidding. I hope that Oliver and his girlfriend break up, because when they do I know for sure that he'll like you. Honestly, I can just see you guys together."

"Thanks, but I don't think that'll happen for a bit. You know how guys think of me though, they only think of me as their best friend, nothing more than that."

"Trust me, they're missing out. One day, some guy is going to realize how much of an amazing girlfriend you would be and then they'll be sorry they missed out."

"Thanks, but we should leave for class," Alexa said brushing it off.

Agreeing, they both left for Herbology which they had together. Alexa was trying to decide whether or not to tell Alicia about Angelina's recent change in behaviour. Oliver had told her that he would ask Fred to talk about it with her, but she couldn't picture Fred as the serious type. She had a feeling that Angie had a more serious problem and George would be better for the job than Fred, because Fred was the main jokester out of the twins. Maybe Oliver had a reason for asking Fred, as in maybe Fred liked her. The way Fred and Angelina fought made sense, sexual tension anyone? Now that Angelina was hanging out around Montague maybe meant that she had moved on? Ugh, this was going to give her a headache. She would talk to Angie before bringing it up with Alicia. Finally arriving at the greenhouse, Alicia groaned.

"Why are we taking Herbology again?" she asked.

Alexa laughed, "Remember, we want to be healers? We need to know this kind of stuff, either that or McGonagall made us take it for no reason."

"I'm thinking it was more along the lines of the second option," Alicia said as she took out her dragon hide gloves.

The girls couldn't talk after that because it seemed that the plant was determined to eat them while they needed to collect its puss. The Herbology teacher had to go save some Hufflepuff that shared their class because the plant had attacked her and she was quickly losing the fight. Her partner was too busy laughing at her misfortune to be of any help. The rest of the day passed by in a blur and finally it was supper time. Joining her friends, they were all laughing at the twins and Lee's latest prank and talking about how that plant tried to attack that Hufflepuff. Finally dinner was over and Oliver and her had decided to walk around the grounds for a little while.

"So what's your story Oliver Wood," Alexandria asked him curiously.

Oliver laughed, "I don't really have one, why?"

"I'm just curious. What's behind the Quidditch Captain who's in love with quidditch?" she answered.

"There's nothing really. I'm just an average guy who loves sports and has two parents. What about you Alexandria Summers," he asked.

"Well I'm not one for sports, but I love my friends. They're my family and I couldn't ever imagine being separated from them. You see my father died when I was younger, so it's just me and my mum."

"Oh, I'm sorry Alexa."

"Its fine, you didn't know. Anyways I was too young to remember him."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was murdered, just don't tell anyone. Only Alicia knows."

"By You-Know-Who?"

"No, Sirius Black killed him. That's why I don't really participate when he's mentioned in the conversation. I'm just so mad that he escaped. He deserves to be in Azkaban. My dad was with the muggles that he blew up along with Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm so sorry," he repeated as he grabbed her to give her a hug.

"Don't worry about it. I trust you a lot for some reason," she said.

"I appreciate it. The reason I'm so quidditch obsessed is because of my father. Nothing is ever good enough for him and I'm so tired of trying to get him to approve of everything I do. He wants me to take over a little company that he has, but I've decided to be a professional quidditch player. If I can't make it into the pros then I'm stuck in that shop doing stuff I could care less about with him smirking at me. I know that doesn't compare to your story, but that's mine. I trust you too," Oliver answered.

Alexa smiled, "Thank you for trusting me. You'll be able to become a pro, I believe in you. I know talent when I see it and you have it Oliver Wood. Just don't forget about all us little people when you make it big," she joked.

"I could never forget anyone here, well maybe you but that's alright," Oliver joked back.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing, sharing things that they hadn't told many people about. They trusted each other and they were sure nothing could change it. Little did they know that that would be tested in the next couple of weeks.

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews. It gave me more motivation to continue the story and it was nice to see how this story is being received. The drama is just starting and it'll start to get more interesting in a few chapters. Anyways, happy reading!**

**Chapter Four:**

After Oliver and Alexa's meaningful conversation, it seemed like the days sped by. Professors started giving out more homework and exams and the weather got cooler. October finally rolled around, bringing in colourful leaves and a chilly breeze, so lots of people preferred to stay indoors then outdoors. Alexa knew firsthand because she was inside right now with a mountain of homework. She was only half done and she had spent most of the day working on it in her dorm. Alicia had lit some orange candles that smelt like spice and other delicious stuff so that they could work on their homework in a better environment.

Alexa was staring off into space thinking about Oliver Wood again. Ever since Alicia had made her realize that she liked him, he was constantly on her mind. She was a little sad that they hadn't been able to see each other much between all the homework, exams and for Oliver his girlfriend. Oliver was in NEWT level courses and because she was taking two NEWT level courses, she knew how busy you could get. They did have Potions together, but Snape was throwing in harder potions that demanded all of your attention and energy that they couldn't really talk. Her and Roger were talking and became partners in Advanced Charms and she became friends with some of his friends that he sat with.

"Ugh, how much homework do you have left?" Alexa asked Alicia.

Alicia sighed and you could hear the ruffles of paper, "I still have those two essays for History of Magic, one essay for Transfiguration, questions for Potions and my observations on our killer plant in Herbology, you?"

"I have one essay left in History of Magic, the essay for Transfigurations, an essay for Potions, a couple essays in Charms and that's it I think. Want to borrow my Herbology homework?" she asked.

"Yes please! I think this is enough. It's supper time, so I think we should go down now," Alicia said as she got up.

"Okay, I'll meet you down there; I just need to finish this up. I'll be quick I promise," Alexa replied as she looked up from her homework.

Alicia just shrugged her shoulders and left to head downstairs. Finally 5 minutes later, Alexa finished her last History of Magic essay and left her dorms. Her head was pounding with a homework induced headache and she felt like she might snap at anyone at any random moment. She was tired, hungry and therefore really irritable. Alexa had even taken a detour and had to walk extra far just to get to the Great Hall because of it.

"Alexandria!" someone shouted angrily behind her.

Looking behind her, she was surprised to see a livid Oliver Wood storming towards her.

"How you could you something like that?" Oliver yelled as he found her in the hallway.

Alexa was confused, "What are you talking about?"

He become livid, "You know bloody hell what I'm talking about!"

"No, I seriously don't. Enlighten me," she said frustrated.

"You said all that shit about Audrey! What has she ever done to you?"

"What are you talking about; I never said anything about her?"

"She told me everything Summers. Like the only reason you're friends with me is to steal me away from her because of something she did in third year! How pathetic is that?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I've never said that and you know that's not true! I have nothing against her except that I think she's extremely fake, but that doesn't concern me since I never talk to her. Yeah, when she stole my date at Hogsmeade but who cares about that!"

"So you admit that you don't like her?"

"Obviously not Wood, I just said so didn't I? But don't pat your ego because I don't want you. I never have and never will. So you trust what she's saying over what I'm saying?"

"You're damn sure that I am. She's my girlfriend why would she lie to me?"

"Wow, you're incredibly thick to believe that. Don't come crying to me when you realized you threw away a friendship for no reason!" Alexa yelled as she stormed away tears starting to form in her eyes.

Oliver stood there as she left and realized that Audrey probably wasn't telling him the truth. She had been really possessive lately and was talking about Alexa badly. He usually just listened because if he tried to defend her she would go crazy. He couldn't win with her. It finally dawned on him that Alexa was probably telling the truth and he just yelled at her for no reason. He kicked the stone wall before swearing at the pain. He had to fix this; Alexa had been the best friend that he had never had and he hadn't talked to her properly in a few weeks. She was everything that a friend was and more and he ruined it by listening to Audrey. He felt a pang when he remembered part of the conversation.

_"Obviously not Wood, I just said so didn't I? But don't pat your ego because I don't want you. I never have and never will. ..." _

He slid down the wall as her words rang through his head. Oliver was hurt that she could never see herself with him. It's not like he was that bad, sure a little quidditch obsessed and he got angry pretty quickly, but he was still dateable. Not to mention, he knew he was good looking and the fact that he was a captain was pretty appealing. That mustn't be enough if Alexandria thought that he wasn't dateable. Seeing his girlfriend walk by, he ran to catch up to her. He was going to fix this and get their friendship back. Oliver would prove that he was dateable too.

Alexandria blinked away the tears and it took her a few minutes to compose herself before entering the Great Hall. It killed her to say that she would never want him and didn't, but she couldn't believe he believed his girlfriend over her. He was her best friend and she thought that she was his, but obviously they weren't as close as she had thought. Alexa regretted telling him about Black, because that was extremely personal to her and it was probably a mistake. Composing herself at last, she entered the Great Hall and headed to her table.

"What took you so long Alexa?" Katie asked her curiously as she had some more rice.

"I took a detour and it took forever to get back," she replied.

"So why it that Oliver keeps looking at you and Saletrich is glaring at you?" Alicia smirked.

"Alicia could you stop being observant for one minute," Alexa groaned as she quickly ate. She wanted to sulk alone.

"Come on, you can tell us," Angelina told me and because of how broken she looked, Alexa reluctantly agreed.

"I did take a detour, but Oliver caught up with me. He was pissed at me because apparently according to his dear Audrey I was using him to get back at her and that was the only reason I was friends with him which is total bull. He was my best friend and he picked what she said over what I said. I did kind of say that I never wanted him and never will, but still. I regret it, but still, he had no right. You didn't see how mad he was, I was actually scared of him," Alexa trailed off.

"Well maybe he realized his mistake and that's why Saletrich is glaring at you?" Angelina suggested.

"Yeah right, I don't care anymore. If that's the kind of friend he's going to be then that's his problem. I have no wish to be friends with someone who doesn't trust me," Alexa said as she finished up her meal.

They all went to the Common Room to hang out and catch up since everyone had been so caught up in their homework. Alexa felt a pang when she realized that Katie and Alicia had a good relationship with a boyfriend who cared about them and she didn't. Even Angelina had Sebastian who wasn't really worth anything but still. She decided she was going to talk to Angelina tonight to see if everything was alright.

"FRED WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU!" Angelina screamed at him. Alexa hadn't even noticed that Angelina wasn't with them anymore.

Fred said something and it only set her off more, "I'M PERFECTLY ALRIGHT AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHO I HOOK UP WITH AND WHO I DON'T. WHAT, ARE YOU JEALOUS YOU'RE NOT THAT LUCKY PERSON? WHATEVER I DON'T CARE, GO FUCK YOURSELF."

Angelina stormed up to the dorms and slammed the door. Fred looked upset and pissed off and stormed out of the common room. George quickly said goodbye to Alicia and ran after Fred. The girls wanted to go see Angelina but Alexa motioned to them that she would go alone first. That day had seemed overly dramatic and it seemed like the pressure the professors were giving everyone was the cause of it. That and some dumb people that are not Audrey Saletrich... just kidding.

When Alexa entered the dorm, she was surprised to see Angelina crying. Angelina was strong and independent and never let anything get to her, until now. Alexa walked over to Angelina and held her while she cried and whispered comforting words even though she didn't quite know why Angelina was upset. She could only assume it was the fight she had with Fred.

"I can't believe he tried to tell me who I should or shouldn't be with. What gives him the right to do that?" Angelina asked.

Alexa quickly soothed her, "He's just trying to be a good friend. Friends look out for each other and he was maybe just trying to do his job."

"I can't believe I liked him at the beginning of the year," she sobbed.

"Hey, it's normal. At least you aren't stuck with a load of junk like Oliver. Count your lucky stars," Alexa joked.

"Oliver is a good guy though. Deep down he does at least like you that way but he's too stubborn to see it and he's blindly following whatever Audrey is telling him. I wouldn't worry about it, he'll come around and you guys will be the happy couple you should be," Angie told her comfortingly.

Alexa laughed, "I thought I was supposed to be comforting you? Thanks though, I think I needed to hear that. What about you and Montague?"

"You know about that? Well, I guess it would be hard not to. It's nothing serious though. Sebastian is so sexy and such a great distraction. I didn't think he was my type of guy, but I was wrong," she said.

"A distraction from what?" Alexa asked.

"Please don't tell anyone, it's just that right now my life is kind of in the dumps. A couple years ago my mum left my dad for another man from Ireland. She forced me to live there for a month in the summer and I had grown to love him and his two kids. My dad last year met someone and she was pregnant with his kid. My brother's name is Matthew Johnson. My mum just broke up with that guy and my dad wants to marry his girlfriend. I guess my life isn't in the dumps and it could be worse, it's just hard. It's like every time my life becomes stable, something comes to change it. Without me being home during most of the year, the changes are usually so big when I get home and by the time I'm comfortable, it's time for school. It's not much of a story though," Angelina trailed off.

"No, I understand that well at least a bit of it. I don't know how I would deal with things if I was in your position. Don't keep everything to yourself though, I'm always here if you need to talk," she replied.

For the next hour, Angelina and Alexa talked about everything and anything. They felt closer and Alexa had explained about how she felt for Oliver exactly and why this fight was hurting her so much. Angelina was talking about Montague and how she was still confused about Fred. Some days she liked him so much she thought she might love him and other days she couldn't care less. When the rest of the girls joined them, they were already asleep, tired from the experiences the day brought. Alexa had been contemplating whether or not she should forgive Oliver, Angie was thinking about Fred and Sebastian and Oliver was busy thinking of ways to win Alexandria back before they had all drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Alexandria groaned as she got out of bed. The memories of yesterday were rushing through her head and she quickly pushed them away. Noticing that her friends were still asleep, Alexa quietly got ready and left. In the Common Room, she saw Oliver looking at her wanting to talk to her. He started approaching her.

"Don't," Alexa said firmly.

"Don't what? Talk to you? We're best friends," Oliver said frustrated.

"A best friend would trust their best friend and since you don't trust me that means we aren't best friends. Now excuse me, I have people to see, people to do and things to do," Alexa said as she walked away ignoring Oliver.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Oliver was sitting with his head in his hands and felt a pang of guilt. Maybe she was a little too hard on him, but she knew that if she didn't stand her ground, she would be in the situation again in about a week if it was up to Saletrich. Walking around the castle, she saw Roger up ahead.

"Hey Roger!" Alexa exclaimed.

Roger looked up with his cute little blonde hairs sticking in random directions, "Oh hey Alexa, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just walking around thinking. I love your hair by the way," Alexa commented, "What are you doing over here?"

"I couldn't fall back asleep. Mind if I join you?" Roger asked as he tried to fix his hair.

"No of course not," she said.

"So what's the deal with you and Wood?" he asked curiously.

Alexa sighed, "Oliver? Yesterday when I was on my way to the Great Hall, he ambushed me. He was super pissed off and was accusing me of only being friends with him to steal him away from Saletrich. Something that she told him and he completely believed her. I told him that it wasn't true, but he didn't believe me. I told him he would regret losing a friendship over something like this and stormed away."

"Wow, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Everyone knows that Saletrich is a dirty slut who uses people. I bet you that she's only with Oliver for his popularity as a Quidditch Captain," Roger said.

"Yeah, that makes sense. It's his loss that he believes someone like her. So do you get used for being a Captain too?" she asked.

"I'd like to think that I'm not, but you never know. I don't care though, I love being a Captain so much. To know that the team depends on you to succeed and that you're in charge of making the plays is awesome," he explained.

"And here I thought earlier you were a stereotypical Captain. Sorry about that," Alexa laughed.

Roger laughed, "I think I might have to get you for that one" and chased after her.

He ran after her through the hallways leaving a trail of outraged portraits in their path. Finally, Roger caught Alexa and pinned her to the wall tickling her with her giggling like crazy. It was a nice break from the recent drama she had had lately to just hang out and joke around with a friend. It was a totally friendly thing that didn't mean anything, but to anyone who walked by it seemed like they were in a compromising position. That's exactly what Oliver Wood walked in on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As soon as Alexa saw Oliver standing there, she quickly jumped away from Roger like he burnt her. Roger looked confused as he didn't understand why Alexa suddenly became serious, but when he turned around, he understood. His enemy Oliver Wood was standing there looking like he was ready to punch something... or him. Raising his hands in surrender, he quickly said goodbye to Alexandria and left for the Great Hall.

Alexa felt like reaching out to Roger to make him stay, but he was gone before she could do anything. She had no idea what to do in this situation. She knew that what her and Roger had been doing looked like something totally different and here Oliver was looking angry. She couldn't possibly imagine why he was mad. Well, she had one explanation, but it seemed way too farfetched to even be possible. The idea that Oliver Wood liked her too seemed pretty impossible, but now that she had a little hope, it was impossible to push it down. Remembering her previous anger, she decided that what she did was none of his business.

"What were you doing with Davies," Oliver said in a deadly tone.

Alexa glared, "I was having fun with my friend. How is that a problem?"

"Because he's my enemy and you know it! Are you trying to piss me off?" he asked furious.

"No if you haven't noticed not everything is about you! I didn't know that and Roger is my friend unlike someone I know. Stop thinking of yourself so much!" she yelled.

"I'm just trying to look out for you! He could be using you and you're just too stupid to realize it!" Oliver yelled back.

"You think I'm stupid? Wow, thanks that means a lot! I love your opinion of me, it astounds me every time!" Alexa said livid.

"I'm just trying to protect you! Davies is bad news and you know it!" he shouted.

"No he isn't! Montague is bad news, but Davies is fine! You're just jealous and you know it!" she yelled back.

As soon as she said that she stormed away once again furiously. How dare he assume that Roger was using her and that she was stupid? She was happy that she realized what kind of person Oliver was before she got in too deep. How can he think that worse of her? Pissed off, she decided to join her friends at breakfast to take her mind off of everything. She saw Roger at the Ravenclaw table and she waved at him and he waved back with a smile. Alexandria saw that Alicia was at the table and decided to vent.

"I hate Oliver fucking Wood!" Alexa said as she sat down.

Alicia sighed, "What did he do this time?"

"Well yesterday he accused me of using him to get back at Audrey for stealing the guy I liked in 3rd Year and then this morning he called me stupid for being friends with Roger and for talking with his enemy. He's so full of himself I can't even believe I liked him!" Alexa vented.

She smirked, "I think someone is jealous."

"Yeah right, he's just a stupid prat who doesn't deserve to have any friends," she told Alicia.

"Then why is he constantly looking over here with a guilty look on his face?" Alicia asked.

"Because he's dumb and realized he overreacted over nothing. If he does that I refuse to forgive him!" Alexa said determined.

Alicia smiled, "What if you found out that he dumped his annoying girlfriend?"

Her jaw dropped, "You're kidding!"

"No I'm not, yesterday he broke up with her. I'm pretty sure this means he likes you and he got really jealous this morning," Alicia explained.

Alexandria ignored her and decided to actually eat her breakfast instead of killing it in her anger. She calmed down thanks to Alicia, but honestly, why was Oliver acting this way? They were supposed to be best friends not this on and off friend thing they had going on. She knew that she wasn't going to look forward to Potions today, because she was paired up with Oliver. Glancing at Audrey, she noticed that she looked miserable and kept glaring at her and Oliver, Alexa tried not to get her hopes up, but it was hard. She had to keep being mad at Oliver to prove that Oliver couldn't walk all over her without an apology. She would keep giving him the cold shoulder until he apologized.

The day seemed to drag on slowly and Alexa hated that feeling. She felt Oliver watch her whenever they were in the same room and she couldn't tell what he was feeling like she usually did. They were best friends, how did it come to this? What Alicia had told her kept repeating in her head and she just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Back when she was oblivious to her feelings for Oliver and back when they were best friends. They were too far gone to return to that place and Alexa hated that feeling. They couldn't be just friends anymore, it was all or nothing. Was she ready to take the risk?

Turning around the corner, she saw Montague and Angelina. Angelina was pressed up against the wall and Montague was all over her. What was Angelina doing? She had heard a rumour of a party tonight at the Slytherin dorm and she was sure that that was where Angelina would be. She would bring Alicia with her and hopefully they could talk some sense into Angelina once and for all. She wanted everything to be okay with Angelina.

Classes were over for the day and Alexa was walking towards the Great Hall once more. She walked past Oliver feeling hurt at his anger, but quickly pushed it down with hers. She walked past him without looking at him. It was easier for her to be indifferent to him then to actually showed that she cared. If she showed she cared, she was vulnerable and that was the one thing she hated. Seeing Alicia there alone, she decided to tell her her plan.

"Hey Alexa, what are you up to now?" Alicia asked after seeing the look on Alexa's face.

Alexa sat down, "Did you know that Angie is still seeing Montague?"

"You're kidding," she replied.

"I'm serious. You heard of the party that the Slytherins are throwing right?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, do you think that Angie will be going?" Alicia asked.

She sighed, "I do and I think we should go to protect her. You in?"

"Yeah I'm in. I'm worried about her too," Alicia answered.

Angelina joined them looking distant once more and that only made Alexa more determined to do their plan. She felt protective of her friends and refused to see them get hurt. She had seemed like she was better, but she had fallen back in the hole she fell in and no one could have saved her. It seemed like since the argument between Angelina and Fred, Fred had pushed her back into Sebastian's arms which was the opposite affect of what everyone had wanted. Dinner finished quickly and they went to change for the party.

Alicia and Alexa helped each other get ready. Alexa decided to wear her hear curly, wear a cute top and skinny jeans while Alicia wore her hair straight with a cute dress. Alicia was the life of the party so she helped Alexa pick something good to wear. Once they were ready to go, they left without Katie knowing that she was off with Cedric again. They walked to the abandoned classroom that the Slytherins decided to use for their party. The music was thumping as soon as they entered the room and they were surprised by the amount of people that were in the room. It seemed like the room was already full and it was still a little early. Alicia grabbed Alexa's hand and they were off looking for Angelina. Going through the crowd was difficult and Alexa quickly lost Alicia.

Deciding to go to a more closed off part of the room so she could find Alicia, she went and saw up ahead that Alicia was fighting with Angelina. Angelina looked downright angry and was really fight Alicia. Finally Angelina grabbed Montague and they walked somewhere else. Alexa was just about to go up to Alicia to see what happened when a hand pulled her back. Looking up in surprise at who would grab her, she was surprised to see that it was Marcus Flint smirking at her misfortune. Alexa remembered that Potions class at the beginning of the year when she insulted him.

Alexa knew suddenly that this was a terrible idea. She had forgotten that Flint was out to get her and now she was powerless to do anything because of the tight grip that he had on her. He pushed her back against the cold rough wall roughly pining her there and started to roughly kiss her despite her protests. She felt herself shiver in disgust at his touch, but that just seemed to egg him on. Alexa couldn't yell even if she somehow found her voice because he had cast quick silencing charm when he came up to her earlier and everyone was too preoccupied with the party to notice anything. It _was_ mostly Slytherins here and they were probably used to Flint getting what he wanted. Flint was starting to roughly pull her shirt up and tears were prickling her eyes. How could this happen to her? Did she do something to deserve this?

As soon as she was starting to give up, someone yanked Flint off her and threw him on the ground hard. He grabbed Flint once again and started punching him over and over again and Alexa was frozen in shock. He was going to kill Flint! Alexa grabbed him off of Flint and for a second it looked like he was going to hit her. She immediately backed away from him and a certain look that she couldn't place quickly flew across his face. Alexa quickly pulled down her shirt and got a good look at who it was.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Oliver Wood said as he slowly approached her with his bloody hand.

Alexa looked at the unconscious Flint before she looked at him, "I know."

Oliver went to give her a hug and at first she flinched, but eventually relaxed into him. The tears that had been prickling her eyes finally fell and she cried for what had almost happened. She had everything to lose there and she didn't know what she would've done if Flint had gotten what he wanted. How could someone want to do something so sick? She felt Oliver pull her in closer like he was scared he was going to lose her and she smiled a little at the thought that he wanted her closer to him.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise I'll protect you," he said while he put his head on hers.

Alexa smiled through her tears, "Thank you for being there for me tonight. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

Oliver looked down at her, "I'm always going to be there for you and don't forget it. I actually came here to ask you something because George told me you'd be here."

Alexa pulled back a bit so she could look at him in the eyes, "What were you going to ask?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked nervously.

"But Audrey?" she asked.

"I broke up with her a few days ago. I'm sorry I believed her over you. It was a stupid mistake and I hope you forgive me," he told her.

Alexa smiled, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Oliver smiled and as much as he wanted to kiss her, he thought better of it after what had happened. Oliver grabbed her hand and as they were walking out they heard Flint groan. Alexa quickly kicked him in the gut and they walked out of the party and into another classroom that they could use to talk about everything that had happened the past couple of days. As they entered the room, Oliver took his wand out and put up some locking charms on the door so they wouldn't get interrupted by couples from the out of control party. They grabbed some tables and sat on them facing each other.

"I'm sorry for everything I did," Oliver said as he looked at everything but her.

Alexa smiled at his cuteness and lifted his jaw, "Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes. I think we're definitely even after you saved me tonight. Thanks again for that. I hadn't expected Flint to grab me."

"What were you even doing there?" he asked.

"You know that fight that Fred had with Angelina? Well I talked to her after and we talked about everything. She's going through a really hard time right now and I think she might be acting out. Anyways, I thought that she had come to her senses but it seems like the fight with Fred made it worse. Alicia and I were at the party so we could talk some sense into her but I lost Alicia and you know the rest," she explained.

"I wish we could help Angelina. It seems the more we try the more she pulls away. I'm sure she'll come around. You know that Fred pretty much loves her right?" Oliver asked.

"Really? I feel so bad for him! I can't even imagine loving someone and not being able to be with them," Alexa trailed off.

"Waiting makes it worth it. It worked with us right?" Oliver asked as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Alexa quickly flashed back to Flint and she quickly suppressed the memories and tried to enjoy the kiss as much as she could. It wouldn't be fair to Oliver to tell him that she was disgusted because all she could think of was what had just happened. It wasn't his fault that he forgot. Alexa put her arms around his neck and tried to erase the images of Marcus Flint from her head.

**Please Review =].**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I would love receiving more reviews, because then I know what you guys think and what I should do with this story. What parts do you like? What parts do you absolutely hate? Let me know =]. The real plot is going to start in the next chapter, so keep a look out for it. **

**Chapter Six**

The next morning came way to fast for Alexa. For some reason, her body ached and that's when yesterday's events came flooding back to her. Flint had been all over her and she couldn't forget how it felt to just give up. It had seemed so hopeless that she had just started to become numb and tried not to think about it. Then, thankfully Oliver came and saved her. She remembered how scared she was when she saw someone beat Flint up. Alexa had been scared that they would come after her next to be honest. Shaking those thoughts away, she remembered the good part of yesterday.

Oliver had asked her out! They were done dancing around each other and fighting all the time. He had been so cute yesterday when he had tried to be careful with her. She still wasn't a big fan of kissing though, because Flint had destroyed that for her. Alexa would get over it though, Oliver deserved a lot better than that and she had wanted to kiss him since she realized that she liked him.

Getting out of bed, she noticed that only Angelina was still sleeping. Alexandria wanted to hear what happened yesterday with Alicia first, before confronting her. With that thought in mind, she quickly got dressed, applied some makeup and did a spell on her hair to make it more presentable. Glancing in the mirror one more time, she decided that she was ready to go just as Angelina was stirring. Practically sprinting out of the common room, she left for the Great Hall in search of her friends and boyfriend.

Entering the noisy Great Hall, she finally found her friends near the middle of the table. George was sitting beside Alicia mischievously talking with Fred who was handing something to a fellow Gryffindor. Alexandria was happy to see that Oliver had decided to join her (as well as his) friends for breakfast. Smiling at him, she sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey boyfriend," Alexa said as she grabbed some fruit for her plate.

Oliver smiled, "Hey Alexa. Sleep well?"

"I slept pretty well. Morning definitely came too soon though," she told him.

"That's good to hear. No nightmares?" he asked her concerned.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine," Alexa smiled comfortingly.

Fred put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately flinched. Oliver was looking at her worriedly, but Alexa didn't notice. Fred didn't notice her flinch and kept his hand there while she grew more uncomfortable.

"So when did you two lovebirds get back together?" Fred asked smiling.

"Yesterday night," Oliver smiled uneasily, wanting to comfort Alexa, but not wanting to draw attention to her uneasiness, "I have something to show you for practice tonight."

Fred followed and Alexandria blew out a sigh of relief and quickly finished her breakfast.

"What happened yesterday?" Alexa finally asked Alicia.

"What happened yesterday was that I got in a fight and tried to deal with Angelina while you were too busy making out with your new boyfriend," Alicia spat at her.

"Woah. Hold on a minute. That's not what happened," Alexa tried to explain.

She snorted, "That's not what I saw. Thanks so much for the support. I really appreciate it."

Alicia walked away and Alexa followed her to set her straight. Gaining on Alicia, she pulled her in a nearby broom closet.

"Listen to me Alicia, that isn't what happened," Alexa started off angrily, "I was holding your hand, but then we got separated. I tried to find you, but I couldn't so I went off to a corner to try to look for you. I found you and I was about to join you when someone pulled me back. Don't look at me like that, it wasn't Oliver. It was Marcus Flint. I tried to get away, but he held me against the wall and started kissing me. I tried so hard to get away Alicia, but I couldn't. I was powerless and I knew what he was going to do. I gave up. Right when he started lifting my shirt, someone grabbed him off of me.

"That person started beating Flint up and was close to going too far so I stopped him. I was scared of him, because I thought they were going to go after me too. It turned out to be Oliver who was looking for me to ask me out. He comforted me last night after he saved me and asked me out. I didn't mean to miss it, but I would appreciate you hearing me out next time," Alexa finished as she stormed out of the broom closet.

She went to the Gryffindor common room to grab her stuff for the day and left for class which was History of Magic. Alexa hadn't meant to blow up at Alicia, but she was so mad at what Flint had done and she was mad that Alicia wasn't even concerned for her. She groaned when she realized that she had to see Flint in Advanced Potions (who knew how he managed that) for a double class. Alexa entered History of Magic and ignored Alicia who looked concerned. She didn't want to be pitied, she would have to talk to Oliver and Alicia so they wouldn't tell anyone. She was perfectly fine.

The whole morning was spent taking notes and getting assignments that had started piling up. She was still avoiding Alicia, but not because she was mad. How was she supposed to see her without it being awkward? Katie was avoiding the awkwardness by sticking with Cedric which seemed to be what she did everyday anyways. Angelina would only be seen in classes and would disappear afterwards. Alexandria guessed that she was with Montague when she disappeared and wished that Alicia had gotten through to her.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Oliver asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Everything. Nothing. I don't know. Angelina and Alicia are, but mostly Alicia. I kind of blew up on her when she got mad at me at breakfast," Alexa explained as they walked to lunch.

There were whispers around them and Alexa was scared that it was because they knew. How could they possibly know? She took a deep breath and realized it was because they saw that Alexa was dating _the_ Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Alexandria rolled her eyes at it.

"So you told her?" he asked.

"Yeah I kind of dragged her in a broom closet and told her. I feel bad though. I made her feel guilty. I'm not really mad at her, I was just mad that she wasn't hearing me out," she explained.

"I wouldn't worry about it, you guys will be fine. Just be careful who you tell okay?" Oliver told her nervously.

Alexa rolled her eyes, "I know Oliver. I was going to talk to you about that. I'm only telling you and Alicia. No one else. No teachers especially."

"You have to tell a teacher about what happened!" Oliver exclaimed.

"No. No bad came out of yesterday and I don't want him to come after me again, because what if you're not around to save me? It could've been a lot worse. Let's just be thankful that it wasn't bad," she told him.

Noticing that she was a little in denial, Oliver agreed not to tell anyone. If she thought that nothing bad had happened from yesterday, he knew it was a lie. She unconsciously got closer to him whenever there were any guys nearby and she flinched when they touched her. Sure she wasn't raped, but it was close. It had definitely had its impact on her and he hated that Flint had done that. Next quidditch game, he was dead. He was going to tell Fred and George to aim especially at him. Oliver was worried about how she'll handle Potions next, because he knew that Flint was going to be there. He hoped that he ignored them, but he knew that was too much to ask for.

Alicia approached them when they got to the table nervously. She sat across from them and grabbed her food, before starting.

"I'm sorry Alexa. I should have looked for you when I realized that you weren't behind me. I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to save you when you need it. I can't believe Flint did that, I honestly want to punch him out for you. Next time, I won't jump to conclusion. Thank you for saving her Oliver. I'm sorry Alexa and I hope you can forgive me," Alicia said as she started to get up.

"Sit down," Alexa said wearily, "I forgive you. I wasn't mad at you, I just was mad that you wouldn't let me explain myself. Everything is okay now, I promise. No harm was done."

Oliver tightened his hold on her and she smiled at him and his protectiveness. The rest of the lunch went by uneventfully and soon it was time to head to Potions. They walked to Potions slowly, nervous for what was going to happen. Oliver was actually the more nervous one and Alexandria squeezed his hand reassuringly. She was going to be okay. She wouldn't let Flint get to her. Soon, the entrance to the classroom was in sight and they had no choice but to continue. They sat down just on time and Snape had no choice but to not comment on the Gryffindors. Alexa looked around the classroom and noticed Flint right away. He was smiling tauntingly at her and she quickly looked away.

"Today you will brew Amortentia. Turn to page 57 and the instructions and ingredients are written there. Get moving," Professor Snape told them.

Oliver decided to be the one to grab the ingredients, remembering what happened last time Alex grabbed them. Alexandria was setting out their stuff, when a voice behind her startled her.

"Don't think I haven't finished, Summers. I've only just begun and I'll be back. I promise," Flint told her before walking away.

Oliver hadn't noticed, but when he got back, he noticed that she looked scared. She tried to hide it, but it wasn't working out.

"What's wrong?" he asked her worried.

Alexa fake smiled, "Nothing. Don't worry about it, did you get them all?"

"Yeah, I did," Oliver replied knowing that the conversation as dismissed.

They did their potion and the colour was only slightly off from what it was supposed to be. It was good enough though and they bottled it up and gave it to Snape when the class was over. Oliver had to go run his practice, so Alexa went to the dorms alone. Thankfully no one was in there and tears started falling. She was so scared that Flint was going to find a way to find her and follow through with what he promised. Alexa didn't want Oliver or Alicia worrying about her, so she had put on a brave face. How could she trust men after seeing what they could do to you? Oliver was the only exception and it scared her. Even today when Flint talked to her, it caused her to have flashbacks that night where she felt so powerless.

She was feeling like she was going crazy by herself, so she decided to leave the common room and look for Roger. He always knew how to make her feel better when she was down. Alexa hoped that she was comfortable enough around him. She knew he would never hurt her, but she wasn't confident about that anymore. Finally, she arrived at the library and found him working on an essay and had a sudden idea.

"Hey Alexa," Roger said when she sat down.

"Hey Roger, I need your help," Alexa mentioned.

He looked up confused, "With what?"

"I need you to teach me to fight. Look, I know that you are extremely good at it and I want you to teach me," she explained and hoped he would say yes.

"Why do you need to learn to fight?" Roger asked.

"We all know a war is brewing and just to protect myself. You know that being a girl has its risks," Alexa told him.

Roger looked unsure, but he reluctantly agreed, "Sure. I'll help you, but it's going to be hard okay?"

"I know, thank you so much," Alexa said.

"Meet me tomorrow at the school entrance. The Dementors leave at 6, so meet me at 7 and we'll start your training. Does Wood know you're doing this?" he asked her cautiously.

Alexa sighed, "No and can you please not tell him. He'll just get worried."

Roger agreed not to say anything and walked back to the Tower. She had sat across from Roger, so she didn't have a reason to be nervous. Alexandria noticed that the team was coming in from practice and went to go see Oliver.

"How was practice," she asked as he kissed her.

"It was good, but I wish I could've spent more time with you," he told her.

"Oliver Wood, quidditch fanatic wishes to miss practice to be with me? I think you've lost your mind," Alexa giggled.

"I don't think so," he said as he lifted her up and carried her to the common room.

He set her down on the vacant couch and started kissing her slowly to make sure that he wasn't pushing her. Alexa smiled into the kiss and kissed him back grabbing onto him and pulling him closer to her. After it got too much, she pulled away smiling and gave him a quick kiss so he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Alexa replied while leaning into him.

Sleep soon overcame them and Alicia woke them up when it was time for dinner. Shaking their sleepiness off, they walked to the Great Hall. They joined the table laughing at a story that Alicia was telling them and noticed her join George across the table. Alexa smiled at her friends, she couldn't believe how amazing they were. Oliver quickly went to see Harry to tell him something he forgot to tell him at practice, while Alexa rolled hey eyes playfully at him. When he came back, they were all making fun of him, but Alexa kissed him when he was about to leave, making him stay longer. After eating everything they possibly could, they set off to their common room.

When they walked towards their portrait, they noticed a crowd had formed around it. They were all confused at the delay and Oliver lifted Alexa up a little bit to see what was going on. She was shocked at what she saw.

"The Fat Lady left and there's some claw marks in her portrait," Alexa told them nervously.

"What do you think happened," Alicia wondered.

George laughed, "I'm sure it's just Peeves playing a prank on us. Fred and I pranked him last week and I don't think he forgave us."

"I think it's more serious than that," Oliver said as the headmaster came through.

After discussing things with fellow teachers and finding the Fat Lady, he finally told everyone to go to the Great Hall and that Sirius Black was lurking around in the castle. Fear gripped Alexa and she was scared. Why was he here in the first place? Is he after me? Oliver put an arm around Alexa to comfort her and when they were all assembled in the Great Hall, one thought was clear in everyone's head. Sirius Black had just tried to break into the Gryffindor Tower and tonight, no one was safe until he was found.

**Please Review =].**

**Contrary to what you think, I actually like Sirius Black :). **


End file.
